


Do Monsters Dream Of Light?

by TheAwkwardStar



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Kingdom Hearts III Speculation, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardStar/pseuds/TheAwkwardStar
Summary: During his travels with Donald and Goofy, Sora runs into a familiar boy with a strange wish.





	Do Monsters Dream Of Light?

"Sora! Look out!"

Goofy deflected a ball of darkness that nearly struck Sora in the back. He'd been distracted by the sudden resurgence of Unversed in the area, which could only mean...

**"Hmm, too bad. I almost hit you this time."**

Sora turned around and saw the boy in the mask. He gritted his teeth, tightening his grip on his keyblade.

"You again!"

 **"You should pay more attention to your surroundings, kid."** Vanitas crossed his arms.

**"Those two idiots won't be around to protect you forever. You can be sure of that."**

"HEY!" Donald exclaimed. "Who're you calling an idiot??? In case you haven't noticed, you're outnumbered!!!"

**"Not for long."**

Vanitas snapped his fingers. More Unversed manifested around the trio and charged towards them. Sora, Donald, and Goofy raised their weapons.

"Thunder!" Donald's staff shot up into the air. Lightning erupted from it, destroying a few of the Unversed surrounding them.

But no matter how many they got rid of, they just kept coming back. Sora quickly realized that the Unversed were coming from the masked boy the entire time. He also noticed that Donald and Goofy were getting more exhausted by the minute, and even his strength was beginning to wane.

As much as he hated to admit it, they couldn't keep this up forever.

**"Had enough yet?"** Vanitas chastised. **"I'll gladly stop...IF you give me what I want."**

********

"Not a chance!!!" Donald snapped.

"We ain't letting ya get yer hands on Sora, or any of his friends!" Goofy chimed in.

"We've stood by his side for this long. There's no way we're leavin' him now!"

Sora smiled faintly as Donald and Goofy stood in front of him, prepared to fight again if they had to.

"You guys..."

Vanitas chuckled, finding the efforts of the king's lackeys to be amusing. The trio tensed up as the boy summoned his own darker keyblade.

**"Cute. And also sad, considering that you have no idea what you're _really_ defending."**

Sora leaned closer to Donald and Goofy, ignoring his snarky remark.

"I think we should ambush him."

"Why's that?" Donald inquired.

"The 'Unversed' come from him, right? So we should just make him stop."

Goofy scratched his head.

"Gawrsh, Sora...I don't know if we'll even be able ta land a hit on him. We couldn't the first time, even when we had our pals Mike and Sully helpin' out."

"We have to at least _try."_ Sora pouted. "We can't let him beat us!"

Sora, Donald and Goofy ducked as a rather large Unversed swiped at their heads with its fists. Vanitas tapped his foot impatiently, squeezing the hilt of his keyblade.

**"If you three are quite finished _ignoring_ me....let's get this over with."**

"Gladly!" Sora got into a fighting stance. "Just gotta take out the source!"

**"I'd like to see you lay a finger on me, _weakling!"_**

Donald and Goofy gawked as the two boys suddenly charged at each other. Appearing a bit anxious, Goofy ran towards them.

"Hey, Sora! Wait up!"

Donald stomped his foot in frustration, then begrudgingly chased after Goofy.

_"Still so reckless and impatient!!!"_

Vanitas avoided a sad excuse for a fire spell and a flying shield aimed at him with ease. He glanced over at Sora's friends with disinterest as he pushed against the other boy's keyblade.

**_"Insects._ Stay out of our way!"**

Sora's eyes widened, watching as two Unversed came out of Vanitas. The creatures stopped Goofy and Donald dead in their tracks, blasting them with several magic spells. Goofy managed to block the attacks, but the force of the impact sent him flying right into Donald. They collapsed on the ground, the duck being crushed under Goofy's weight.

"WAAAK!!! GET OFF ME!!!" Donald struggled to push Goofy off of him and grab his wand, but the captain was too dazed to move right away. The Unversed loomed above them menacingly.

Donald gulped.

"Uh oh."

"Guys!!!" Sora shouted. "Hold on, I'm com-!"

Sora was cut off by a fist ramming into his stomach. He gagged and just barely managed to dodge as Vanitas slashed at Sora's chest. Sora wiped his mouth, still holding onto his keyblade with a firm grip. He heard Vanitas scoff.

**"Really? That's all you have to offer? Honestly, Ventus. Why'd you have to go and pick something so pathetic to rest in?"**

"Quit calling me that!" Sora huffed. "I'm not Ventus!"

 **"Yes, you ARE."** Vanitas aimed his keyblade at Sora's face.

**"...As unfortunate of a development as that is, it's as clear as day. You would be nothing without him, and he would be nothing without you. Same goes for the empty shell you're trying so desperately to save."**

"Don't call him that!!!"

Vanitas sneered. He'd almost forgetten how sensitive Sora really was. If he played his cards right, he could use that to his advantage.

**"Oops. Did I strike a nerve? It's not my fault that 'Roxas' no longer exists. That was all you."**

_"Stop it!"_

Vanitas lunged forward and grabbed Sora's shirt. He pressed his keyblade against the hero's neck.

**"You need a reality check, Sora. No matter what you try, he'll never be his own person. Just like me, and just like YOU."**

Sora knocked Vanitas' legs out from under him. He then took Vanitas' keyblade and rammed it into the side of his helmet. He heard a loud _crack_ as Vanitas fell to his knees, disoriented by the unexpected counterattack. Sora threw the weapon onto the floor, giving Vanitas a cold look.

Vanitas laughed. This was what he wanted to see from the very beginning. How far the hero would go for his friends. Sora's feelings resonated with his other half almost perfectly.

**"Not bad, Ventus. Maybe this kid isn't a total waste."**

"Enough!" Sora placed both hands on his own keyblade. "Why do you keep doing this? What do you _want?"_

 **"I already told you what I want."** Vanitas stood up, seemingly undeterred by the beating he'd just gotten. Pieces of his helmet crumbled off of his head. Irritated, Vanitas reached up and pulled the helmet off. Sora froze.

Vanitas smirked. **"What's the matter? Feel like you're looking into a mirror? This is also your fault, but it can easily be fixed."**

Vanitas extended his hand towards Sora.

**"I want my other half. I want Ventus. I want to become _whole again._ So quit stalling and set him free already."**

Sora gave him a perplexed look, still failing to understand the situation. Vanitas lowered his hand, letting out an exasperated sigh.

**"...Fine. If that's how you're going to be about it, I could always find another to make me whole."**

An idea suddenly came to him. Vanitas grinned maliciously.

**"...Princess Kairi. Now there's a pure light."**

Sora stared at Vanitas in disbelief.

"What?!?"

A portal appeared behind Vanitas. He slowly stepped backwards into it.

**"You took everything from me. So I might as well return the favor."**

Sora tensed up. He looked over at Donald and Goofy, who'd finally come back to their senses. They were still fighting off the Unversed, but it didn't seem like they needed help right away. That was good.

...It meant he could do this without worrying about them.

_...Donald. Goofy. Sorry about this!_

Without a second thought, he ran. Just before Vanitas and the portal vanished, Sora dove in after him. Goofy and Donald noticed at the last minute, much to their horror.

"SORA!!!" Goofy took down the last Unversed and rushed over to the spot where Sora and Vanitas had disappeared. Donald began to sweat nervously.

"Sora!!! Where did you go???"

*****

One phone call.

It wasn't difficult with her new cell phone, and she knew he had one too. All she had to do was put in his number and call. She just wanted to know if he was safe. Maybe ask him how his mission was going. Maybe ask if he...missed her.

Of course he did. That would be silly to ask. He always missed her and Riku when he was away. She just wished that he didn't have to leave so often.

She wished...that they could all hang out again, like they used to. That wasn't too much to ask.

...Right?

"Yo, Kairi!"

She blinked, then glanced over at her training partner.

"Axel! When did you get back?"

He shrugged. "...Just now. I was checking in on things over at Radiant Garden. Ienzo's headed to Twilight Town soon."

Kairi nodded, smiling faintly at him. Lea rubbed his head.

"...I, uh...noticed you were staring at your new phone for a while when I got here. Is something wrong with it?"

Kairi lowered her head, mildly embarrassed.

"...No. I was...I was just..."

Lea's eyes lit up. He smiled mischievously.

"Ohhh, _now_ I get it."

"You do???" Kairi said, flustered.

"You're kind of like an open book, Kairi. It's okay to miss your friends."

She sighed, turning her attention back to her phone. Kairi lightly tapped the icon of Sora on her phone.

"...I don't know if I should call him. What if he's busy?"

"At least you would have tried. Sora will notice eventually and call you back. That's kinda how cell phones work."

Kairi pursed her lips.

"...I-"

She was cut off by the sound of a door slamming shut. Lea raised an eyebrow.

"...Huh. Wonder who that could be."

The duo looked at each other. Kairi nodded with a determined gleam in her eyes.

"I think it came from downstairs. Let's go check it out."

Kairi led the way as they headed downstairs, with Lea trailing closely behind her. He pulled out his keyblade just in case there was danger. They both slowed their pace when they heard a familiar voice.

"Kairi! I'm back!"

Kairi's eyes lit up.

"Sora!"

Lea reached out to her as she bolted down the rest of the staircase. He groaned.

"Hey! Wait up!" Lea ran after her, appearing a bit skeptical.

_This is a little weird...he didn't even let us know he was coming to visit._

Lea grunted as she went through the main door. He sped up a little more.

"Kairi, slow down! There's no...rush..."

Lea stopped dead in his tracks. Kairi was being restrained with her arms behind her back. A keyblade he'd never seen before was pressed against her neck. The person holding her hostage was clearly an organization member, but...

...It was Sora. Or at least, he looked just like Sora. Aside from the black hair and those uncomfortably yellow eyes...

Lea scowled, lifting his keyblade up a little. He froze when the boy squeezed his weapon a little harder against Kairi's neck.

**"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I'd like to keep the princess in one piece."**

Lea raised an eyebrow.

"...And who are you supposed to be? The organization's second attempt at a replica? Looks to me like they did a pretty lousy job."

Vanitas rolled his eyes.

**"Please. As if I'd ever want to be associated with your stupid 'hero of light'."**

Vanitas glanced at Kairi, who scrunched up her nose in disgust.

**"Speaking of which...he followed me into the darkness to save you. He hasn't come back out."**

She looked at Vanitas with a hint of fear in her eyes. Possibly dreading the fate of her dear Sora. Good. She should be afraid.

**"...I wonder if the act alone destroyed him? That would certainly ruin things for you guardians of light."**

Kairi's expression shifted from terror to pure rage. Vanitas cried out as she headbutted him from behind and drove her elbow into his chest. She managed to freed herself and summoned her keyblade. Both her and Lea got into fighting stances as Vanitas covered his face with his hands.

**"You...YOU..."**

Vanitas peered at them from in between his fingers. Kairi felt a sudden chill run up her spine from the look he was giving her.

**"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT."**

The room suddenly became shrouded in darkness. Lea and Kairi stood back to back from each other, scanning their surroundings warily. Kairi bit her lip.

"What should we do? Master Yen Sid doesn't know about this."

Lea sighed. He glanced over at her.

"We stand and fight until help arrives. That's all we can do."

"To your left! Watch out!"

Lea swung his keyblade, slicing a dark wave in half. Vanitas shot out from the pitch black floor right in front of him. They struck their keyblades against each other, then leaped back. Vanitas curved his lips, gazing at the amatuer weilder curiously.

**"Axel, is it? You used to be a part of the organization."**

"It's _Lea._ And I'm done with the Organization.

 **"Is that so?"** Vanitas chuckled to himself.

"What's so _funny?"_

**"...I just find it amusing. You say you've sworn off the Organization, yet you still wear our coat."**

Lea shrugged. "It's comfy. Sue me. This doesn't mean I'll ever go back."

Vanitas sneered.

**"...Your _friend_ is still one of us. Maybe I should let him know that you never cared at all."**

Lea furrowed his brows in distress. He looked to the side.

_Isa...._

"AXEL!!!"

Lea blinked, reacting to Kairi's voice too late. He cried out in agony as corrupt magic hit him directly. He collapsed on the ground. He winced as Vanitas reappeared above him and pressed his foot into Lea's chest. Kairi covered her mouth.

Vanitas cackled. **"She even tried to warn you! People with hearts of light are dumber than I thought. At least you won't get in my way again."**

Vanitas raised his keyblade up. Lea struggled to summon his own, but he couldn't concentrate enough to make it materialize. He then shut his eyes, expecting the worst.

...Nothing happened.

Lea opened one eye. He saw Kairi's keyblade smack Vanitas in the back of his head. Vanitas craned his head towards her just as she caught it in midair.

"Leave him alone!" Kairi tightened her grip on the handle of her blade.

Vanitas gave her a dull look.

**"You actually think you stand a chance against me?"**

"As a matter of fact, I do!" Kairi bared her teeth. "So get away from my friend, if you know what's good for you!"

"Kairi..." Lea smiled genuinely at her.

"You may look like Sora, but I know you're not him! So I won't hold back!

Vanitas took his foot off of Lea. He was too tired to get back up right away, but his expression showed that he was willing to fight the organization member again. Kairi nodded at Lea, then turned her attention back to her opponent.

Vanitas tilted his head.

**"...Then by all means, princess. Show me your strength."**

Kairi let out a battle cry. She leaped up into the air, aiming her keyblade at Vanitas. He jumped out of the way as Kairi slashed at him. Vanitas retaliated by shooting at her with dark bullets, but Kairi managed to fend them off. Annoyed with how well she was doing, he teleported in front of Kairi and kicked her to the ground. He screamed as she blinded him with a blast of light to keep him away.

Kairi got back up, breathing a bit harder from exhaustion. She frowned at Vanitas, who had fallen to his knees. He bared his teeth at her threateningly, but he didn't move. She noticed that the darkness around them had faded. It seemed like he'd finally given up, much to Kairi's surprise.

"Serves you right."

Kairi turned her head to Lea for a moment to see how he was doing. He was sitting upright, resting his arm on his knee. Lea gave her a thumbs up.

"I'm okay. Just give me a minute."

"Let me help you up." Kairi started walking towards him.

**"Wait."**

Kairi paused. She glanced back at the imposter suspiciously.

Vanitas lowered his head.

**"It's true. I did come here to steal your light. Much like Xehanort tried to. And I was planning to fight you to get it."**

Lea scoffed. "That's not exactly new to hear, copycat."

**"Shut up and _listen."_**

Lea opened his mouth to object again, but Kairi motioned for him to stop. She still glared at Vanitas dubiously, but she was also a bit curious to hear what he had to say.

Vanitas sighed, shutting his eyes.

**"I figured...fighting you was the only way to get what I wanted. It's all I've ever known."**

Kairi's eyebrows creased.

"What exactly.... _did_ you want, then?"

Vanitas lifted his head. He gazed at Kairi, completely serious.

**"...Your help."**

Kairi's mouth opened slightly in shock. She looked at Lea, who was just as confused.

**"I don't expect you to understand. You, a being of light, getting asked for help by a creature of darkness."**

Vanitas let out a low cackle, though it sounded more forced than before.

**"Your light is powerful. That's why I need it. So please, princess...."**

He reached out to her.

**"...Share it with me."**

Vanitas' gaze had softened considerably, though his hungry, golden eyes said otherwise. Kairi was disturbed by her own thoughts telling her that his expression was unmistakably Sora's. She kept her distance, still not convinced by his oddly sincere words.

They stared at each other for a while in silence. Lea looked back and forth between them, at a loss.

Vanitas was the first to break eye contact. He stared at the floor, despondent with her silent rejection. Kairi straightened herself and gave the boy a firm look. She felt a twinge of guilt from how upset he looked, but what else could she do?

She couldn't tell if he was trying to trick her. She couldn't afford to make such a big mistake as actually _trusting_ him. A member of _Organization XIII._ Kairi took a deep breath, coming to terms with her final decision.

"I'm sorry. But my friends need me more."

Kairi clasped both her hands onto her keyblade.

"...But...I would really appreciate it if you told me where Sora went. I want to know if he's okay."

Vanitas gritted his teeth.

**"Sora, Sora, Sora. In the end, it's always about him. Isn't it?"**

Kairi took a step back as Vanitas rose up. He shook his head, glaring at her with disdain.

**"It always him. Him, or my master. _Xehanort._ There's no room for cheap knockoffs or empty beings."**

**"...Well, I don't care if I am empty. I'll make myself whole, even if I have to force you to do it. And maybe then..."**

Kairi took a few more steps back, sweating nervously. A twisted smile formed on his mouth.

_**"I'll finally be my OWN person."** _

Before they could fight a second time, the entrance doors to the tower were kicked open. Vanitas had no time to react as a very furious Sora appeared out of nowhere, tackled him and punched him in the face. Vanitas rubbed his cheek, staring at the hero incredulously.

**_"How did you escape???"_**

_"I don't need to answer to you!"_ Sora exclaimed. He summoned his keyblade, aiming it at Vanitas' face.

"Stay away from her!"

Lea and Kairi rushed over to Sora and stood on either side of him, ready to attack if they had to. Vanitas grimaced.

**"Hmph. I guess this is my cue to leave."**

Vanitas' hand shot out to the left, creating a portal. He took out his keyblade for good measure, eyeing the guardians of light to see if they would try anything. He focused on Kairi for a moment, then smirked.

**"...Until next time, princess."**

"Hold it!"

Sora tried chasing after Vanitas again, but he felt a strong grip on his arm pull him back. Lea looked down at him with an unreadable expression.

"Ohhh, no you don't. Two trips through a dark corridor is _plenty."_

"Axel, let go! He's getting away!"

"A bit too late for that." Lea pointed at the portal, which had already turned into nothing but a puff of smoke.

Sora yanked his arm away from Lea. He clenched his hands.

_"Why did you stop me?"_

_"Because,_ moron." Lea tapped Sora's forehead with his finger. "You're going to get yourself _killed,_ diving headfirst into the darkness like that."

"Don't push your luck, kiddo." Lea nudged the boy's arm with his fist. "I've got a promise to keep."

Sora looked down.

"...I know."

"Sora?"

The two boys swiveled their heads towards Kairi, who seemed to be concerned.

"Kairi!" Sora reached out and took her hands.

"Are you okay? Did Vanitas hurt you?"

Kairi looked down.

"...So, that's his name..." She mumbled to herself.

Sora tilted his head, giving her a worried look. He got a little closer to her face.

"Kai?"

Kairi shook her head. She looked back up at Sora and nodded sharply.

"I'm fine. But what about you?"

Sora lifted his hands and put them behind his neck. He gave her his signature grin.

"Never better! Now that I know you're safe."

Kairi stifled a laugh. She then pouted, putting her hands on her hips.

"Axel is right, though. What were you thinking? Just going into the darkness like that???" She jabbed Sora's chest with her index finger.

"We're supposed to stick together, no matter what. You, me, and Riku. We can't do that if we lose you!"

Sora twiddled his fingers nervously, staring downwards.

"...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Kairi's lips tightened into a thin line. He lifted her hand and gently placed it on his cheek.

"Tell us what happened."

Sora blushed faintly, still averting his eyes from her reprimanding gaze. He nodded.

"...He said he was going to _use_ you, to...'make himself whole'. I couldn't stand the thought of someone taking you away again, and the gummi ship wouldn't have made it back in time. So I..."

Sora stared at his hands.

"...I just...reacted."

Sora rubbed his arm. "...I couldn't see anything inside the portal, so I lost track of Vanitas pretty fast. Which was...embarrassing."

"I was worried that I'd be stuck in there forever without some sort of exit. So I called out to you with my heart."

Sora placed a hand on his chest. His expression became more solemn. He then smiled brightly at Kairi.

"...And you answered. So I guess...you light brought me here."

Kairi glanced at Lea, who simply threw his hands up into the air. Kairi closed her eyes.

"...Sora...it's very sweet of you to worry." Kairi's cheeks turned a faint shade of pink. She then proceeded to punch his arm. He rubbed the spot, mildly surprised that she made it hard enough to hurt.

"But I can fight and defend myself now. Let me handle these things when they're thrown at me. Okay?"

Sora was extremely opposed to the idea. But for Kairi's sake...

"Mmmkay..." He grumbled, nodding reluctantly.

"Don't look so grumpy about it! I need to catch up to you and Riku, and there's no way I can if you keep doing this!"

Sora forced the biggest smile he could muster.

"Is this better?"

Kairi rolled her eyes. "It's painful to look at. You can stop."

Sora sighed loudly, his shoulders slouching. Kairi snickered at him while Lea crossed his arms.

"You kids are hopeless. Guess I'm always gonna have to be your babysitter."

"Hey!" Sora scrunched up his nose with indignation. "I don't need a babysitter! I can take care of myself!"

"After today, I _highly_ doubt it."

Lea laughed as Sora shoved him. Kairi smiled at them, putting her hands behind her back.

"Okay, boys. That's enough. Oh!" a thought suddenly occurred to her.

"Sora, what about Donald and Goofy? They know where you are, right?"

Sora began sweating nervously. He tugged at his shirt.

"Umm...."

The three of them jumped in alarm as two more guests burst through the front doors. Goofy and a red-faced Donald ran inside. Sora cowered a bit as Donald made direct eye contact with him.

"Hey, guys...." Sora waved anxiously. "...What's up?"

Donald marched over to Sora. He smacked the boy's leg with his wand.

"Ouch!"

 _"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE'VE BEEN?!?"_ Donald quacked, enraged. _"WE STOPPED AT EVERY SINGLE WORLD TO FIND YOU, AND YOU WERE HERE THE ENTIRE TIME!!!"_

"Donald, take it easy!" Goofy patted his head, which was still fuming.

Sora lowered his head, much more ashamed by his reckless actions than before.

"I...I'm sorr-"

Goofy cut him off with a tight hug. He let go after a few minutes, sniffing.

"We're just glad that you're okay. Right, Donald?" Goofy nudged the short duck, who turned his head away.

"...."

Sora winced. He tried to think of something to say to ease the tension, but his mind came up blank. Eventually, he just settled for the most appropriate response.

"I'll never do it again. Honest."

Donald finally looked at him, but he still seemed angry.

"...You'd better keep your word. Or I'll never forgive you."

Sora nodded firmly, making a 'x' movement across his chest with his finger.

"Cross my heart and hope to...well, you know." He shrugged.

Donald teared up. He hugged Sora's leg for a split second and let go just as quickly. Sora chuckled, making Donald's sour expression break. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Axel?" Sora looked back at Lea, who lifted an eyebrow.

Sora smiled.

"Make sure Kairi doesn't get into too much trouble, okay?"

Lea winked. "Right back atcha. Donald and Goofy should keep you in check."

"Oh, you bet we will!" Goofy chortled, putting his arm around Sora. Donald nodded in agreement.

"...It's still Lea, by the way."

Sora smacked his forehead with his hand. "You're right! My bad. Guess that means I'll have to...'get it memorized'."

They all laughed while Lea simply shook his head.

"Hey, that's my line!"

"Anyone can say it, Lea." Kairi nudged him playfully.

Lea raised his finger to protest, paused for a moment, then lowered it.

"Eh. You're not wrong."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy snickered. They looked at each other and smiled, then turned back to Lea.

"Well, we should get going. See ya!" Sora waved.

Lea and Kairi watched as Sora, Donald, and Goofy headed outside. Kairi shuffled her feet nervously. She finally built up the courage to do what she'd wanted from the very beginning. The main reason why she wanted to call him in the first place.

"Sora, wait!"

Kairi ran towards Sora at full speed, who spun around to see why she called out to him.

"Kai? What is i-"

She silenced him with a warm embrace. Sora's face turned bright red.

"Please be careful. I...I, um..."

Kairi sighed in frustration, losing her nerve.

"...Never mind."

Sora hugged her back. He shyly reached up and caressed her hair.

"I'll come back to you. Just like I always have."

"Promise?" Kairi pulled her head back to gaze into his eyes.

Sora nodded, smiling enthusiastically.

"Promise."

"Hey, Sora!"

The two of them looked over at Lea, who was waving his hand to get their attention.

"Don't forget! We're counting on you, so stay sharp!"

Sora gave him a thumbs up.

"Got it!"

Lea smiled faintly at Sora and Kairi. He turned his attention up to the night sky, speckled with stars.

_....Yeah. We'll bring you back...Roxas._


End file.
